


hello

by sweaterpawwonwoo



Series: Junhao oneshots [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Jun - Freeform, JunHao - Freeform, Junhui - Freeform, M/M, The8 - Freeform, ilovejunhao, junhaoissuchanotp, junisbeingashycuteboy, minghao - Freeform, wenjunhui, xuminghao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 09:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweaterpawwonwoo/pseuds/sweaterpawwonwoo
Summary: it all started with a hello





	hello

**Author's Note:**

> not sure what i was doing as i wrote this tbh so it could be good or bad lmao i hope you enjoy though! feel free to leave a comment or anything <3

"Come on Jun you can do this!" Seungcheol said pushing Jun.

"No way! What if he ignores me?" Jun said.

"He won't Jun just go talk to him!" Seungcheol said giving Jun one last push.

Jun stumbled and walked to a boy's table. The boy was laughing with his friends but then noticed Jun's presence.

"Yes?" He asked politely.

Jun became a stuttering mess before he let out a "Hello!"

The boy chuckled a bit before replying "Hello Jun"

Jun blushed and ran off leaving the boy confused. Seungcheol saw the whole thing and couldn't help but laugh. Jun glared at his friend who was laughing.

"He knew my name Seungcheol!" Jun said.

"Of course you guys are in the same class." Seungcheol smacked Jun's head lightly.

Jun pouted and glanced at the boy. He loved how he said his name, it sounded so pure and innocent.

"Go and talk to him more next time and not stutter the whole time." Seungcheol said and Jun nodded.

After school Jun saw him standing alone. Jun took a deep breath and walked over to where he was.

"Hey Minghao." Jun said voice cracking a bit.

Jun mentally killed himself after that.

He giggled and smiled. "Hey Jun"

"Who are you waiting for?" Jun asked trying to not make it awkward.

"My boyfriend."

"Oh" Jun's heart broke.

"W-well then I shouldn't be here your boyfriend might get jealo-" Jun's sentence was cut off by Minghao laughing.

"I was just kidding Jun, I don't have one. Minghao smiled.

"Oh then who are you waiting for?"

"No one in particular actually." Minghao said and Jun nodded.

"Do you want to go to a cafe near here?" Jun asked and Minghao raised his eyebrow.

"I mean if you want to!" Jun quickly added.

Minghao laughed at Jun before nodding.

"I don't mind let's go."

Minghao and Jun then walked to the cafe near their school. They walked in and took a seat after ordering their drinks.

"So," Minghao started after taking a sip of his drink.

"Let's get to know each other! I'll start first." Minghao said.

"My full name is Xu Minghao. I love music, dancing, drawing and I can't handle coffee." Minghao chuckled.

"Your turn" Minghao added.

"Okay," Jun started.

"My full name is wen Jun Hui. I also love music, dancing, singing. I love sour food and cats." Jun blushed.

"Oh you like to sing?" Minghao asked and Jun nodded.

"Sing for me please!" Minghao said excitedly.

"I-"

"Please?" Minghao asked with puppy eyes.

Jun couldn't resist and sighed. He nodded making Minghao smile. He clapped his hands to support Jun.

Jun took a deep breath before he sang a song his friend made for him.

"I want to say hello, I want to say hello. I'm in love with you." Jun sang before ending it.

He looked at Minghao and saw he was blushing like mad.

"M-minghao?"

"Your voice is so nice!!" Minghao said clapping more.

Jun showed a shy embarassed smile before thanking Minghao. They continued to talk becoming closer in the process.

"Oh Jun I have to go now, my mum is probably gonna scold me if I go back home late without telling her." Minghao said getting up.

"Oh alright." Jun said kinda sad.

It was fun talking to him and he knew more about Minghao.

"We can always meet up again." Minghao smiled.

"Really?" Jun said and Minghao nodded.

"Pass me your phone number so I can message you." Minghao said and Jun nodded.

They then exchanged numbers before Minghao left.

Jun smiled widely before messaging Seungcheol. He knew he fell for the boy more and he couldn't wait for the next time they would hang out.

｡☆✼★━━━━━━━━━━━━★✼☆｡

Minghao: hey I'm free this Thursday, wanna go watch a movie after school?

Jun: yeah sure :)

Minghao: great! Meet u outside of school then

Jun: alright!

Jun smiled widely before rolling around in his bed. He couldn't wait for Thursday.

On Thursday Jun came out early and decided to wait for Minghao. While he was checking his watch he heard a voice.

"Hey Jun!" He heard Minghao.

Jun looked up and smile. "Hey Minghao"

"Wanna go now?" Minghao asked and Jun nodded.

Jun's phone suddenly buzzed. He turned his phone on.

Seungcheol: have fun with ur man ;)))

Jun: he's not my man seungcheol

Seungcheol: lol soon

Seungcheol: ;D

Jun: jesus

Jun then kept his phone inside his pocket and continued to walk to the cinema with Minghao.

"My friend was so dumb, he nearly tripped on air." Minghao laughed.

Jun smiled and nodded. Minghao was really beautiful to Jun. Minghao turned to Jun with a huge smile.

"Let's watch a horror movie!" Minghao said.

Jun gave him a nervous smile. "Sure Minghao"

"Great! I'll go get the tickets. Can you get the popcorn and drinks?" Minghao asked and Jun nodded.

Jun then went to buy 2 drinks and one large popcorn.

"Hey do you want me to order another large popcorn?" Jun asked as he walked to Minghao.

Minghao shook his head. "Nah we can share it."

Jun nodded.

"Okay I bought the tickets, it's gonna start soon cause we bought it late. Let's go in now." Minghao said helping Jun take the drinks.

"T-thanks"

"No problem Jun. Thanks for accompanying me to watch this movie, all my friends are too scared." Minghao chuckled.

Jun laughed a bit and nodded. Well he was scared too but he didn't mind cause he was spending time with Minghao.

They found their seats and sat down. It was all advertisement playing for now. Jun then started to eat the popcorn while Minghao was just drinking his drink and checking his phone.

None of them spoke a word until Jun decided to.

"So, do you really like horror movies?" He asked.

"Yeah I do, whenever a new horror movie comes out I would like to watch it." Minghao smiled.

"How about you?" Minghao asked.

"Well I don't like horror. I like comedy and romance along with action." Jun said.

"Oh we should have just watched romance or something! I like romance too so I wouldn't mind." Minghao said.

"Oh"

"Next time then." Minghao smiled and Jun blushed.

"Y-yeah" Minghao stared at Jun before smiling and looking back at the screen.

Soon the movie started and Jun was getting scared by the jumpscares. Jun cursed softly at times making Minghao laugh. Jun continued to eat the popcorn and he nearly spilled all of it out when a jumpscare came.

"I'll hold it." Minghao laughed.

"How are you not affected by this movie." Jun pouted.

"Cause I'm used to it." Minghao stuck his tongue out.

Jun pouted and continued to watch the movie, with his hands covering face. Peeping through his fingers to watch. Minghao laughed at Jun before taking of his Jun's hand. Jun looked at Minghao. Minghao smiled with red cheeks but Jun couldn't see it.

"If you're scared you can always hold my hand." Minghao smiled.

Jun blushed and nodded. Extremely glad that Minghao couldn't see him blushing.

Jun continued to hold Minghao's hand letting out some small soft screams as the movie continued. Minghao squeezed Jun's hand whenever that happens. Jun liked the feeling of how Minghao's hand fitted perfectly in his. He wanted to intertwined their fingers together but he was shy.

Few more minutes before the movie ended, Jun took a deep breath and intertwined their fingers together. Jun noticed how Minghao held his hand tightly still even after he did that. Jun smiled widely, happy he did it. The movie ended and the walked out of the cinema, hands still intertwined together. Minghao lightly swung their hands as they continued to walk around to kill some time.

"The movie was pretty good wasn't it?" Minghao said.

"It was pretty scary to me." Jun said and laughed.

"Yeah you were so scared! You're facial expressions were so funny everytime there was a jump scare." Minghao laughed.

Jun playfully hit Minghao on the head.

"I'm bad at horror movies."

"Yeah it's pretty obvious."

"We can always watch something else next time." Minghao added.

"Sure I don't mind." Jun smiled.

"Don't you think it's like a date today?" Minghao said laughing a bit.

"Yeah it kinda does." Jun blushed.

"Then the next time we go for the movies will be a date." Minghao happily said.

Jun paused. "A date?"

Minghao nodded. "You don't want to?" Minghao pouted.

"N-no I would like that." Jun stuttered.

"Great! Let's have it tomorrow then, I have to go now Jun. Bye!" Minghao said removing his hand from Jun's.

Jun pouted a bit before Minghao planted a kiss on his cheek before running off.

Jun touched his cheek before blushing madly. He quickly took out his phone and called Seungcheol.

"Seugcheol, something amazing happened today."


End file.
